


Not what she had planned

by CroixTheCasanova



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroixTheCasanova/pseuds/CroixTheCasanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first work here!<br/>Rachel finally decides to confess her feelings for our lovely blonde,Quinn.The result?Read and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what she had planned

**Author's Note:**

> Since this if my first,sorry for any mistake.It is pure Faberry fluff,since this ship is my OTP

Glee   
Faberry

Not what she had planned.

Rachel had planned everything in her mind after she had finished high school.She would be a Broadway star,build her career and become famous.

What she hadn't planned was falling in love with her former enemy,Quinn Fabray.

When she thinks it now,she never really did hate Quinn.She never thought about loving her anyway(even though she won't dissagree to have dreamt about blonde hair and hazel eyes).

But right now,it was kinda late to think about going back.She,Rachel Berry,would finally use those Metro Passes and go at her friend to confess.

She and Quinn were friends,no need to ignore the fact.Both girls talked on the phone and were interested in each others lives.....but not their romantic ones.

There were invisible lines that they never passed.And that was one they never did.Even if Quinn teased her about her relationships many times,resulting on a smirking Fabray and a red Berry.

And after some time,and a lot of Santana and Kurt,she finally admitted her feelings for the blonde beauty.Which only made Santana and Kurt smirk and high five,together with her getting an internly new wardrobe as a way to show more of her women charm.

That is the reason why now she was in the train from New York to Yale,wearing a blue skirt that stopped mid-thight,a white button up with her sleeves rolled.A backpack with some of her clothes was beside her,as she planned to spend the weekend with Quinn.Which weirdly enough hadn't written to her.

A message ringtone that came from her phone interrupted her thoughts.She smiled softly as she read the message.

Hi Rach.Wondering where are you since you haven't responded to my message on What's App.  
Call me if you read it ^ ^

The brunette smiled as she called the blonde,who was thinking about her too.Such a sweet coincidence in her opinion.After two rings,the phone was opened.

"Rach,where are you?I asked Kurt and Mercedes but both stayed quiet and snickered.I swear I will come there if you tell me that you accepted that Broadway idiotic-"her rantings were interrupted by a silly giggle.

"I did not accept that invitation to that show Quinn,even if I really appriciate your care about me.I don't have wifi now so that is why I can't write there"she felt Quinn sigh in relief from the info she got.

"Then where are you Rachel?Don't you have exams this time of the year?"her question caught her of guard as she tries to come up with something.

"I...err...Am going at my cousin!"her reply is idiotic since all her relatives are all in Lima,and she can't just go there.

Quinn can feel that Rachel is lying,so she raises an eyebrow even if Rachel can't see her,"Cousins?I don't remember you having relatives out of Lima"

The train stops at the last station,which makes Rachel smile as she grabs her bag and makes her way out of the train,already familiar with the place from her many visits at Quinn.

"It's one of my friends actually.My cousin is with her and I am visiting both,"she dances in her mind from the lie she got.A hum comes from the other side.

"I hope that friend is not as important as me,"and she swears that the blonde's voice has a shade of...jealousy?The diva grins and shakes her head as she makes her way to the dorm of the love of her life.That sounded way more cheesy than she wanted but truth is truth.

Rachel shakes her head as she looks around,"No Quinn.She can't be more important than you"she might not see the blonde,but she knows that she has a smirk on her face.

"Are you at your dorm now?"asks the brunette,hoping that is true.She really don't want to wait for Quinn there alone,even if she would do it if needed.

"Yeah,I just came from the library.Why asking?"the blonde's voice is curious which makes Rachel smirk a bit as she makes her way at the dorm,which can be seen from there.

"Nah,for nothing.Just asking for some information.Can't I?"the blonde smiles from the other side of the phone as Rachel sees the dorm.

"Well,I gotta go now Quinn.Just reached my cousin's house.See ya"the brunette sees the room illuminated since it's night after all.

"Okay then.Type before sleeping.See ya too Rachel"replies the blonde before closing the call.Rachel smiles at the silouette that can be seen from the window.After buying some roses at a nearby shop (she knows Quinn loves red roses and she knows that the red color in them symbolizes true love) she goes inside the building,roses on her hand.

The door is before her as she checks herself to look good and her hand goes at the door,hesitating at first,but then knocking.Moves can be heard from the other side,as the door opens,revealing Quinn.

Quinn looks at her with what she knows it's shock and suprise,"Rach?What are you doing here?"

Rachel smiles at the blonde as she motions to the bag on her back,"Well I was planning on staying with you for the weekend if you'd let me?"

The blonde slaps her forehead as she moves to let Rachel inside.She smiles as she looks around the room,books scattered at the bed,a laptop on at the table together with a Red Bull.

"Did you actually fooled me to thinking that you weren't coming here so you could suprise me?"says the blonde as Rachel sat on the bed,her shoes at the door.Only now Quinn looks at her,like really looks at her,which makes her blush pink as she looks at long legs and damn,she never though Rachel had that body.

"I can see that I achived that"replies Rachel smoothly,making Quinn pout a little,and then smirk at her.

Hazel orbs looked at brown ones as the blonde's sits at the chair,head leaning on her hand,"I feel that isn't the reason why you came here"Rachel looks at her and takes in the bed hair which make her look way better,a baggy T-shirt, together with a pair of shorts.She looks beautiful as ever,thinks Rachel on her mind.

The roses bring her back to reality as she takes them out,making Quinn grin happily as she takes them on her hands,"These are beautiful!Thanks Rach"

The other girls smiles shyly as she thinks that she doesn't care even if she needs to come from New York walking only if the blonde smiled like that.

"Rachel?Earth to Berry"Quinn looks at her curious as she waves her hand before her face.Rachel shakes her head as she stands up,making Quinn more curious.

"I think I love you.Scratch that,I am in love with you"blurts out Rachel.The other girl looks at her shocked,as red dusts her cheeks.

"Wh-wh-at?"she stammers out.Rachel looks at her feet,finding them more interesting than the blonde.

"Roses are the symbol of many different feelings.Red ones symbolyze love,together with lavender ones,they mean....."she swears her face is red when Quinn interrupts her.

"Love for a long time...."the blonde ends softly.She doesn't believe it at first.Who would after all?

Imagine this.Falling in love with a girl which you slushie because you don't wanna let anyone know about your feelings,since you have a reputation to hold.Then,when you end up pregnant,she is the only one who stays with you.And she ends up not doing her wedding since she doesn't want to do it without you.And now,she comes at you saying that she loves with red and lavender roses.

"Don't worry if you don't feel the same.We can stil, be frie-"but her words were interrupted by hands on her cheeks and lips on hers.Her eyes widened as she felt Quinn smiling against her lips.

Rachel would lie if she said she didn't felt like she was in heaven.She forgot even her own name,as the only thing her brain knew was Quinn.Her hands made their way at the taller girl's neck as she felt a pair of hands on her hips,pushing her against the table.

Quinn broke the kiss,a stupid grin on her face,"Looks like you weren't as slow as I though Rach"Rachel pouted cutely in her opinion as she kissed her again,making Rachel forget her responde.But as she looked at the grinning blonde,reality dawned on her.

"You l-l-l-love me?!"she asked suprised.Quinn nodded her head as she sat on the chair,the diva stradling her as she wrapped her hands around the girls neck.

"Hmm.Yeah.Did you think that slushie throwing was nothing?I needed something to hide my feelings"replied Quinn.Rachel looked at her as a grin broke on her face.

"I wasn't the only one it seems that loved someone secretly"was all Rachel said before cuddling close to her new girlfriend.

If anyone would tell her before some years that she would be cuddling Quinn,and they would be in love,Rachel would surely take them to a doctor to check their brain for any damage because there was a bigger chance for her to grow a second head than that.

But as Quinn took them at her bed after both wore their PJ and cuddled close,Rachel smiled against the neck of her girlfriend (she loved the way it rolled on her mouth so smoothly) as Quinn wrapped her arms around her back and nuzzled her face at her hair.

"I love you Rachel"her murmur made Rachel grin happily as she laid a kiss at her jaw gently,snuggling close to the blonde and letting herself calm from her scent.

"And I love you too Quinn"that was responde before sleep over took her.Quinn smiled and kissed her head,before falling asleep for herself,in the arms of her love.


End file.
